


Fuck Away the Pain

by NinjacookieXD



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Anal, Blow Jobs, College AU, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Ishidam smut, Ishimondo fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, blindfolded sex, fluff at the end, junjou egoist AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:39:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjacookieXD/pseuds/NinjacookieXD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ishimaru Kiyotaka has always had a crush on his friend Tanaka Gundam, except the man has always been more enamoured with their classmate Souda Kazuichi. Kiyotaka thinks it a good idea to have sex with Gundam while the man is blindfolded, thus giving him the freedom to imagine its the mechanic. Although Kiyotaka gets more than he bargained for and ends up hurt, but through this he meets a nice stranger in the park...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck Away the Pain

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write something Ishidam because its such a good ship that needs more stuff for it! I thought the scenario in Junjou Egoist kind of worked for these two and allowed me to put in my two Danganronpa OTPs into this fic too XD haha
> 
> Songs that inspired this ditty: Fuck Away the Pain – Divide the Day, Casual Sex – My Darkest Days, Fuck You Betta – Mister Chase 
> 
> Note about the ages: Gundam is 20 and Ishimaru 19, both in their second year of university, and Mondo is 17 in his final year of school... I don't know why but I really like the idea of Mondo being younger than Ishi XD

“I’ll have sex with you.”

It was a spur of the moment idea. He hadn’t even thought about it before speaking it out loud. He realised it was a bad idea, stupid even, but he didn’t care. If the other was willing, he would gladly go through with it. The other’s eyes widened in surprise as he processed the question before eventually answering him.

“But… Why?”

The question hurt a little. He knew Gundam could be dense sometimes but that one hurt a little more. Kiyotaka’s face lit up in a blush as he avoided the other man’s stare.

“For you. If you were to wear a blindfold and have sex with me… You could imagine that it’s really Souda-kun…”

“You’d do that… for me?” Came the reply. Kiyotaka felt his stomach flip at the words. He hated himself for doing this. He knew how enamoured the other was with that pink haired mechanic; there was no way he would ever look at the prefect in the same light. But if this was the only way he could get him to notice how much he loved him, then perhaps the man’s feeling would shift.

“Yes.” ‘ _Anything for you…_ ’ He finished in his head, sending the other a hopeful smile. Although he didn’t particularly like the specifics of this, he had to admit that he was excited.

Gundam extended a hand out to the other, sending him a warm smile. “Shall we then?”

Kiyotaka nervously reached out to grab it, relishing in the other’s warmth for a few moments before he replied. “Yes, let’s.”

His heart was beating rapidly in his chest as Gundam pulled him through the small apartment. He couldn’t believe this was really about to happen.

He’d been in the other’s bedroom more times than he could count, but none of the times before had filled him with such excitement and slight trepidation. Gundam pulled him over to the bed and told him to sit before walking over to his wardrobe. As he sat there, Kiyotaka debated with himself internally as to whether he should start disrobing in order to speed things up. On one hand that would be the case, but on the other he wanted to watch as the other man helped him out of them himself. In the end, he settled for just undoing the collar of his uniform.

Gundam returned holding a purple embroidered scarf that was oh so familiar. Except this one wasn’t exactly the same as the one he usually wore; this one had an extra detail on it that made Kiyotaka’s breath hitch. It was the one he’d made for his birthday a few years back.

The other smirked as he lifted it up to his eyes to tie there, spending a few moments to check it was on tight and that he could still breathe properly. Once it was done he bent over, reaching out for Kiyotaka’s face with a hand blindly before tilting the other’s head up towards him.

“Ready…?” He breathed against the other’s lips. Kiyotaka gulped, shutting his eyes tight as he verbalised his consent and closed the gap between them.

The kiss was everything Kiyotaka had ever imagined. Gundam took control over it mostly, using his tongue to explore Kiyotaka’s mouth and teeth to nibble sensually at his lips. Kiyotaka could feel himself melting at the other’s actions, loving every second of it.

After a while, Kiyotaka felt Gundam’s hands on the move, sliding down his face to his body where he began to unbutton his jacket all the way. Opening his eyes for a brief second, he could have sworn he saw one of Gundam’s ‘eyebrows’ rise slightly at finding the top one undone already. He didn’t question it though, merely carried on with the action.

Once halfway down, Gundam pulled back from the other and moved his face to his bare torso beneath (Kiyotaka hadn’t bothered wearing a shirt beneath that day as it was too warm, but he still wished to look smart). His lips ghosted over the other’s pale flesh, kissing a trail down his chest in wake of his finger’s actions. Kiyotaka let out a small moan at that, shifting slightly beneath the other’s ministrations. He felt Gundam smirk slightly against his body before his jacket was pulled open and his entire chest was revealed to Gundam. Or at least it would be if he could see.

That didn’t stop him from exploring it though; using his hands and teeth to graze over his skin and tease him. More noises of pleasure escaped the prefect’s lips, spurring Gundam on to take a nipple between his teeth.

While his mouth was occupied, his hands reached below him to unzip Kiyotaka’s flies. He pulled the zipper slowly down over the other’s already half hard cock and pushed the trousers down. As he felt Gundam’s hand palm his cock through his underwear, Kiyotaka involuntarily thrust up into his touch, letting out a shaky gasp as the hand then slipped under the material and touched him directly.

His hand was cold to the touch, but refreshingly so. Kiyotaka whimpered slightly as his long, slender fingers wrapped around his length and caressed him there. Gundam smirked against his skin again before pulling back and reattaching their lips.

While kissing once again, Gundam’s fist began to move over Kiyotaka’s cock, languidly jerking him off in time to his mouth’s movements. Kiyotaka let out another whine, muffled by the other, as he thrust up into his hand in an attempt for gaining speed.

After a few moments of this, Gundam pulled away again with a small whine of protest from the other. He then shifted down his body and brought his mouth teasingly close to Kiyotaka’s cock. The prefect felt his breath hitch in excitement as he felt the other’s hot breath against sensitive skin and whispered a small “please…”

Kiyotaka gasped and threw his head back as he felt Gundam's warm mouth engulf him whole, using his tongue to run over the sensitive skin there. Gundam's hands found their way to rest on Kiyotaka's hips to hold onto as he sucked Kiyotaka off. Kiyotaka himself was struggling to stop himself from writhing on the bed at how good Gundam's tongue felt.   
  
While he was distracted, Gundam moved a hand around underneath Kiyotaka and pushed his index finger inside, which made the other gasp loudly and tense up briefly in surprise.   
  
"Gundam..." was all he managed to moan out between pants. Gundam started to move his finger around to loosen him up and was continuing to suck him off as he gradually added in more.

Once he felt that Kiyotaka was sufficiently prepared, he pulled out and off, earning him yet another whine of disapproval. Gundam smirked and gave Kiyotaka’s stomach a teasing stroke before he began to undress himself.

Kiyotaka propped himself up on his elbows, watching through eyes half lidded with lust as the other man disrobed. It was almost a strip tease, the way the other unbuttoned his shirt and slowly slid it from his shoulders to reveal the tempting grey skin beneath. Licking his lips at the sight of the other’s muscular physique, he wanted nothing more than to run his own hands over the other’s body and explore it for himself. This thought, however, was cut short as Gundam began to unzip his trousers.

He knew that the other man went commando, a small detail he would often involuntarily remember when seeing his in class on occasion, so wasn’t all that surprised to see his impressive length spring free instantly as the trousers came down.

“Could you grab the lube and a condom for me, please?” He asked as he sat down and pulled his trousers and boots off all the way. “Bedside drawer.” Kiyotaka nodded, then verbalised his consent moments later when he remembered the other couldn’t see, and searched in his bedside drawer. Once he found the requested items, he too took his trousers and boots off. He, unlike Gundam, took a few extra seconds to fold them neatly as the other opened the condom packet and prepared himself. Kiyotaka kept his jacket on, but he didn’t know why. Perhaps he felt a little too embarrassed at being fully exposed to the other man, despite said man being blindfolded at present.

“Gundam, I…” Kiyotaka began, taking a moment to gather his courage before continuing. “I want to ride you.”

He could have sworn he saw the other man’s ‘eyebrows’ lift behind the scarf briefly in surprise before he nodded and moved so that he was lying down face up on the bed. “Whenever you are ready.” He breathed, taking the breath away from Kiyotaka as he heard the lust behind his tone. He quickly nodded and moved to straddle the other.

He knelt up, taking Gundam’s length in his hand and slowly guided it to his entrance. Upon contact, Kiyotaka’s face lit up in a full blush as he sighed with content. It felt amazing to have the other inside of him. He took a few moments to relish in this new feeling before pushing down further until he was fully seated inside of him.

Gundam let out a low moan at the feeling too, and Kiyotaka was pleased to note that he was also blushing beneath the accessory.

“Move,” the other commanded after a while, spurring Kiyotaka into action. He’d never ridden someone before, let alone even had sex, but he found it surprisingly easy after a while. The intrusion hurt slightly, and he found the feeling weird initially but the longer he was inside of him the less Kiyotaka seemed to care. He moved as if it was coded into him, as if this was something he’d done before and was meant to do. It felt right.

Gundam’s hands came up to hold either side of Kiyotaka’s face gently, his mouth hanging open in a pant as the other moved atop of him. As Kiyotaka looked down as him, the image of the other enjoying himself encouraged his libido and made him try to speed up in order to further the pleasure they were both receiving.   
  
Gundam’s hands moved down his body with the depletion of energy to hold them up, and instead locked onto his hips where he used the new position to help Kiyotaka’s movements. Kiyotaka was glad of the help, as although he was enjoying this immensely he was starting to tire.

Even though he was tiring, by no means did he stop. It felt too good to. It wasn’t long before he was on the brink of cuming.

Kiyotaka threw his head back, feeling close to his impending orgasm. “G-Gundam! Ahhh!” He gasped out, grinning widely with his eyes screwed tightly shut in concentration as the feeling rose up inside of him.

“K-K… Kazuichi…!” the other moaned, and Kiyotaka’s face fell, feeling his heart break in two. On the stutter he was certain the other had been about to say his name… But no… It was Souda Kazuichi’s. It was always going to be him. In Gundam’s eyes, Kiyotaka would never hold a place compared to Kazuichi.

Regardless of this thought though, it was too late for him to control his orgasm as he came over Gundam’s stomach. Despite the euphoric feeling, he didn’t enjoy it though. As soon as he was finished, he glanced sadly off into the distance as Gundam continued thrusting until he split his own seed against the barriers of the condom.

They both sat there panting to regain their breaths as they came down from their highs, with Kiyotaka pulling off Gundam eventually and moving to sit at the edge of the bed.

“Th-thank you…” Gundam said quietly after a while as he started to take off his makeshift blindfold. Kiyotaka said nothing in response, merely nodded as he began to button up his shirt again.

_**-Page Break-** _

“How could I have been so stupid…?” Kiyotaka sniffed, burying his head into his knees. He was sat on a park bench, body curled up into a ball as he desperately tried to hide his emotions from passersby. Despite Kazuichi being so very obviously straight, Gundam was still uncontrollably enamoured with him. _Why?_ Kiyotaka couldn’t comprehend it entirely, although he did understand to a certain extent.

The two of them shared the fact they were in love with someone who would never love them back.

He thought that his plan would work, that Gundam would realise it was him that he loved instead of Kazuichi, and that now Kiyotaka would be somewhere with him. But it wasn’t meant to be. It was never meant to be.

As he was deep in thought, he wasn’t aware of the environment around him, and because of this he didn’t hear the warning shouts before something hard hit him on the back of his head.

He jumped and cursed from the shock, turning to look for the offending object with a scared glare until he noticed a small plastic Frisbee on the ground behind him. He was about to look around for the thrower, when he noticed a man running over to him with a small white dog in tow.

“Oi, are ya okay, man? You livin’?” The man asked, his brows frowning in concern as he bent to look at Kiyotaka. Kiyotaka found himself blushing ever so slightly as he took a closer look at the man; he was gorgeous. His hair, though slightly ridiculous looking, suited the man, being styled into a large pompadour. He was dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans along with a low cut white vest and a tight fitting leather jacket. The vest showed off a rather nice muscled torso beneath it, although Kiyotaka pretended he didn’t notice that. Calming lavender coloured eyes scanned over his face worryingly, and the longer Kiyotaka looked into them the more he felt he could get lost in them. It was then Kiyotaka realised that he’d been staring for too long without giving an answer.

“A-ah, yes. I am alive… I think.” He responded with a shy smile, prompting the other to crack a laugh.

“That’s a relief. I don’t need to be going back to juvy anytime soon.” He said with a grin, worrying Kiyotaka until he caught the wink that showed he was joking… Or at least, Kiyotaka _hoped_ he was joking. “‘M sorry for hitting ya. ‘M not that good with my aim; kinda more used to throwing a ball for Chuck here.”

Kiyotaka’s eyes swivelled around to look in front of him when he heard a small yap, and saw the man’s dog sitting in front of him. The dog gazed up at him with big eyes and his tongue hanging out in a pant as his tail swished wildly against the footpath beneath him. He smiled and bent down to stroke the dog’s head, laughing a little when the dog tilted his face up and began licking his hand.

“He’s cute.” Kiyotaka noted as the other man walked around the bench to sit next to him. He jumped as the man plonked himself down so suddenly, and glanced around quickly to see he’d put both arms out along the back of the bench and was regarding him with an expression that made him want to blush again.

“I know, right? I freakin’ love dogs, man. Chuck’s been with me since I lost my parents a few years back.”

“Oh… I’m sorry to hear tha- GAHH!” Kiyotaka began to say, and then cut himself off his a yelp as Chuck jumped up onto his lap. It wasn’t that he didn’t like the action, it merely surprised him. He let out another chuckle as he stroked the dog again and tried to keep him from licking his face.

“I think he likes ya.” The other man observed with a smirk as he watched his dog and Kiyotaka play with each other.

“At least someone does…” Kiyotaka let slip before he realised just what he’d said and came out in a full blush. “I-I mean, uh…”

“Ah, is that why ya were cryin’ before?”

Kiyotaka turned to him with a look of shock before it turned to embarrassment. “You saw that…?”

The man nodded, changing him smirk into a look of understanding. “Listen, I know it ain’t none of my goddamn business but…” He subtly shifted a little closer, placing a hand on Kiyotaka’s shoulder as he sent a warm smile. “He ain’t worth it. You’ll find someone better.”

“H-how did you know it was a he?!” Kiyotaka asked, eyes widening in shock. The other man smirked mysteriously and let out a small chuckle.

“Lucky guess.” The man shrugged. “Plus I can always spot one of my own kind. I guess I’ve got a… how’s it referred to… a ‘gaydar’?”

Kiyotaka smiled and nodded. “I believe it is, yes. Although I can’t say I’m blessed with the gift myself.”

The other man let out a laugh. “What’s your name?”

“Ishimaru. Ishimaru Kiyotaka.” He looked up from the dog and focused his attention on the other. “And yourself?”

“Oowada Mondo. Nice to fuckin’ meet ya.” He replied with a wide grin, sending him a thumb up as he also shut his eyes.

“Yes, it is. Oowada-kun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ^_^ Hope you liked it :D


End file.
